


I fell in love with the pizza girl

by LegendaryDork



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, I love them okay, Mentions of alcohol, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slice of Life, but no drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDork/pseuds/LegendaryDork
Summary: Now I eat pizza every day.Cute Catradora one-shot in a pizza delivery service AU.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	I fell in love with the pizza girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you rokumonshi for the prompt! I loved writing this one!

That party was a massive, and Adora meant that, a _massive_ kick in the face the morning after. The Best Friend Squad had celebrated the end of their finals like every student would do. Booze and friends. Way too much booze, given Adora’s headache.

She remembered the party started nice and gentle, finally letting the stress go as they were all enjoying the barbecued ribs and vegetables, chitchatting about next year’s plans.

Then Bow opened the hostilities with a toast to everyone’s hard work.

And as the party progressed, a toast was made to the Best Friends Squad. To the end of this stupid exam season. To this good barbecue. Then a toast was made to booze. And the alcohol games followed.

Trying to remember yesterday night gave Adora the feeling she’d throw up at any moment.

Carefully, she sat up from the bathtub she fell asleep into, visibly still sticky with what she hoped was alcohol on her stained clothes. The blonde felt like shit, she looked like shit as she saw her reflection in the mirror, and she probably smelled like shit too.

She had no idea what time it was – probably close to midday given the position of the sun – but her flatmates were still asleep. Adora took the time to take a hot, long shower, battling herself not to fall asleep or throw up. It would be awful to clean up, and she really didn’t want to do that now.

Turned out today would be a basketball shorts day, with high-knee socks and a T-shirt large enough to fit at least two Adoras in there. She was still pale and somehow groggy, and everything hurt. Her bones, her skin, her hair. Hell, even her _hair_.

Apparently, Bow was sick from their night of debauchery but Glimmer was strong enough to wake up and crawl in the couch, just to burrito herself into a blanket and watch some real housewives of whatever-city.

After a moment spent in the void of their mushy brains, a voice lower than Kyle’s grades groaned “pizza?”, to which Adora only hummed an affirmative answer, having to clear her throat to make herself heard loud enough.

_I’m never drinking again_ , Adora swore to herself.

Like the last time she drank too much.

And the time before that.

Glimmer ordered from the pizzeria’s app on her phone, so Adora checked out their apartment. The floor was covered with confetti stuck with the remnants of a fallen soldier – a blond ale in a can, cold body still on the floor – mixed with dirt and what seemed to be corn on a cob. The pictures on the walls were all reversed, someone had fun reversing each one of them as they knew how Adora was a maniac with the order and place of each thing. Somehow, there were footsteps on the ceiling and a penis drawn from the dust accumulated on the TV – a silent “clean me” apparently. Adora huffed. They were all too tired to clean before the pizza delivery would arrive, and she didn’t care at all. She wasn’t even hungry, but she figured out feeding her body would be of use.

This is how Adora felt when she heard the delivery guy ringing the bell, dragging her mismatching socks – both size and color this time, a new fashion faux-pas Glimmer would make sure she’d never do again – to the door. Adora rubbed one of her eyes opening the door to –

_Oh._

_Oh no._

_She’s hot._

“Here’s your order. That’ll be twenty,” said the hot delivery girl in front of Adora. With her mismatched eyes and her cute annoyed face and a fang pointing out of her mouth and her cute helmet with cat ears and – “Listen, Dummy, I’m not giving you that pizza before you paid for it. I already have a shitty job, don’t make it even shittier if I don’t bring back money to that bitch manager.”

“Uh – yeah, I… Twenty, right?”

“Yup,” the gorgeous woman, elegant as a feline, confirmed.

Adora opened the door wide just to show she was looking for money in the place when she finally put her hands on a bill – and she grabbed extra coins from under the couch, and under Glimmer, to give a tip for the girl’s patience.

From there started a new habit for Adora. Every Sunday, she would order the same pizza from that same place at the same time, accumulating the empty boxes and greasy slices she was getting sick of from seeing them so much. Just so she could see the girl again. Making an effort into wearing her coolest flannel or wearing perfume or making sure she worked out and had her sweaty biceps out to show off. But it had been months and still no sign of that girl – summer was almost gone and Adora’s clothes were becoming just a little too tight and there was still no heterochromatic eyes in sight despite the hope every Sunday.

Until… Until one day, as Bow and Glimmer were having fun building a fort out of pizza boxes, the same delivery arrived. Adora, growing tired of it and considering giving up opened the door in sweatpants _definitely too tight_ and a well-worn sports bras… to the beautiful girl. The gorgeous woman laughing at Adora.

“You sure have a sense of style, don’t you?”

Adora blushed at this. “I – you –”

“He, we, you, they. You know your pronouns, that’s cool. That’ll be twenty bucks, but I think you already know… They have your pizza prepared at work before you even order apparently.”

Adora blinked. “They do?”

“Duh. The same pizza every week? Of course, they do. I didn’t even know you had that much money to spare.”

“Yeah, that’s… I guess I didn’t pay attention to that,” Adora answered with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of her head.

“How do you still look cute eating all that junk anyway?” the cutie added with an amused smirk.

Adora blushed at this unexpected compliment, taken aback by such spontaneity. “You – you think I’m cute?”

It was the cute girl’s turn to blush. But unlike Adora, she didn’t let herself get overwhelmed by her emotions and remained much more in control of them. “The people who don’t see it are blind. You could have a stupid tiara, be all shiny with floating hair and be like eight feet tall and you’d still look good.”

Dumbly, without Adora could even think of it, her mouth opened before she could repress it. “I bought all those pizzas so I could see you again.”

“What?” scoffed the smaller woman, removing the helmet to make sure she’d heard well.

_Oh no, she’s even hotter._

“I – the first time I saw you, I felt… I wanted to see you again. You look good too. I mean –” Adora blushed even more, hiding her face in her palms, trying to ignore the gorilla sounds made by her flatmates in the back. _Why am I such a gay mess?_ She wondered. “I’d like to know you.”

“And what makes you think I want that, Blondie?”

Adora realized, she had a point. She didn’t even know the girl’s name. And the girl didn’t know hers. “Yeah forget it, that was dumb. I’ll get your money and please just forget about that. I won’t ever bother you again.”

Before the delivery girl could react, Adora threw the bill in the girl’s hand and slammed the door. It was a stupid idea from the beginning, and she’d just realized that. A loud knock on the door resonated, followed by a “your food!” from the pizza girl.

A minute later, as she heard the moped getting further from her place, Adora opened the door, ready to throw the pizza away. And she was ready to do so until she saw “Name’s Catra,” and a “text me dummy” written on the box, along with Catra's number.

So Adora grabbed her phone, smile back on her face.


End file.
